1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head which has a metal main body that is formed with a cavity at a rear portion, and a mass of carbon fiber reinforced resin material that fills the cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads which are made entirely from stainless steel are known in the art. Aside from possessing good strength and rigidity, stainless steel golf club heads have a relatively low cost.
However, because stainless steel has a relatively high density, and because the size of the golf club head is relatively small, it is difficult to design the weight distribution of the golf club head in order to achieve the characteristics of an ideal golf club head.
Golf club heads which include a metal member and a carbon fiber reinforced resin member are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,383 discloses a golf club head which has a metal core that is covered by a layer of fiber reinforced synthetic resin material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,963, 4,699,383, 4,697,814 and 4,874,171 all disclose a golf club head which has a main body that is made of carbon fiber reinforced resin and that is fixed integrally on a metal sole member.